The Untold Story of She Left For A Reason
by Rosie the Demon's Offspring
Summary: A One-Shot: The untold story how Koriand'r met the other apprentices of Slade and her secret life working for Slade. A small side story to She Left For A Reason


Hey it's Rose

I decided to put up a small side story about how Suki, Limstella, and Eli and Starfire first met.

Disclaimer:I do not own Starfire or Slade. But I do own my OC's Suki and Eli. Limstella belongs to Lady Epicness.

* * *

How they met

"Koriand'r Get over here immediately!" Slade voice rang out of the communicator on my wrist. I looked around my room in the T tower to make sure none of my friends saw me.

"Yes, Master I'm on my way." I replied in the communicator. I teleported out of my room so I didn't attract the attention from Robin or the others. I appeared in front of my master and bowed slightly. He smirked under that black and orange mask of his as I bowed down. He stood up from his seat and gently grabbed onto my arm.

"Come my dear Koriand'r. You need to be introduce to your new teammates." He said as he dragged me towards another room. I didn't say a word nor did I pull away from his touch. I just allowed myself to be dragged towards the training room he had. When the doors opened, I saw three figures. Two of the figures were obviously female while the other was male. The two female's bowed when Slade entered the room. As for the male, he just stood there with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Hello master." The smaller female chirped. The female has light blonde hair, if I wasn't being very observant I would have thought it was white, and unusual yellow, almost golden, eyes. She wore the usual apprentice outfit Slade had, but instead of a battle suit it was almost like a dress. She stood near the male and looked as if she was gripping onto his arm.

"Master." The more taller and muscular female said. This female wore a dark green head band that kept her long dirty blonde hair, that reached down to her waist, out of her face that showed her threatening golden red eyes. I took note that she didn't wear the usual apprentice outfit, but instead wore a green floral print yukata that reached her mid-thigh. I also took note that she and the male must have a type of relationship since he did have his arm wrapped around her.

"Wilson." Was what the male growled. He has long shaggy chocolate brown hair that barely cover his unusual smokey gray eyes. He wore a similar suit that Red X wears, but instead of it being red it was gray. I took note that he wore a simple gray ninja mask instead of the normal skull mask that Red X wears. He had his arm wrapped protectively around the dirty blonde hair girl.

"Guys play nice with your new teammate." Slade commanded as he pushed me towards the three. I barely stopped myself before I was able to hit them. I looked at the three and apologized for almost falling on them. The dirty blonde hair girl and the chocolate brown hair guy just stuck their noses up and walked away from me. I looked down at the floor sadly. I felt a soft tap on my shoulder and I looked up to see the smaller looking girl.

"Hi I'm Limstella." The petite girl said in a whisper.

"Hi there new friend I'm Koriand'r or in your language Starfire." I said with a smiled on my face and put my hand out for her to shake. She softly grasped my hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Star. May I call you Starry?" I just nodded at the kind girl. She smiled happily and gave me a tight hug.

"Ahem Limstella dear get away from the alien scum now." I heard a masculine voice call out. I turned to see the the guy and his little girlfriend at the door.

"I am not this 'Alien Scum' you talk about you jerk!" I growled at the teenage age male in the black battlesuit that resembled Red X's suit. The girl took a step forward as she took her unusual blade off of her back.

"Watch what you say to my brother, Troq." The girl growled. I looked at the dirty blonde angrily. My eyes began to glow a dangerous red as I held up my hand and shot her with a black starbolt. Her brother jumped in the way of the starbolt and was hit, but it also hit his sister too. They were both on the floor groaning in pain. I stood over the two teenagers with my hands glowing black instead of it's normal green. I was about to hit them again when I heard clapping coming from behind me. I turned to see Limstella standing by Slade, who was still clapping.

"Impressive my dear." Were the only words that escape his lips that were hidden behind his mask. The girl and her brother stood up weakly and dusted themselves off. "Though I expected more from you two though. Suki and Eli you disappointed me."

"Wilson I don't work for you. You maybe Suki's master but you aren't mine." The dirty blonde girl's brother stated angrily. Slade just laughed and walked out of the room leaving Limstella alone. The dirty blonde girl, who is known as Suki, walked over to her brother and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry little brother. He can't hurt me." She said with a smile then her eyes traveled over to me, "You Tro.. I mean Koriand'r come here."

"Uh okay Suki." I walked over to her cautiously while Limstella skipped right pasted me and stood next to Eli.  
"What do you want?"

"You're fluency for English changed." Eli stated unimpressed by my sudden change. I just rolled my eyes at the teenage male.

"Yes. I speak this way when I am not with the Titans or when I'm comfortable to speak like this." I smiled at the two then looked at Limstella.

"So I guess this means we're a team then?" I asked. Suki, Eli, and Limstella just nodded. I smiled at hugged my new team with my inhuman strength. "Yay!"

"NEED AIR!" Suki and Eli screamed. I let go of the three as a blush came across my face. I rubbed the back of my neck in an embarrassed manner.

"I am sorry." I giggled nervously. I looked at my watch on my wrist and notice it was late. I looked at my new team and walked out of the room waving at them. I walked around the base in search of my master.

"Master where are y..." Before I could finish my sentence I ran face first onto Slade's chest. I muttered a quick 'ouch' and rubbed my nose. "Ah forgive me Master I didn't see you!"

"It's fine Koriand'r. Where are you headed off too, my dear?" He asked as he leaned towards me.

"I was going to go back to the tower so the Titans wouldn't get suspicious about my sudden disappearance."

"Proceed my dear." I bowed then teleported back into my room and laid on my bed. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock on my door.

"Enter." I said. The door opened to reveal Robin. He smiled coolly and approached me.

"Hey Star. I haven't seen you all day." He said with a sad smile on his face.

"I apologize friend Robin. I did not mean to worry you. I have not been feeling like me." I replied back as smoothly as possible.

"Okay Star. Dinner's ready." He held out his hand to me and I gladly took it and followed him into the main room to have dinner with the others.

**No one's P.O.V.**

About three years past since their meeting,Starfire(Kori) has been secretly working for Slade behind the Titans back. She finally decided to leave the Titans without them knowing and went to Slade. After a couple of weeks, Kori soon left the team on a solo mission to Gotham leaving Limstella and the siblings behind without a single goodbye or glance. The team didn't know why she left. Weeks after Kori's sudden disappearance from the team, Eli and Slade nearly fought to the death. When Slade was close to dying by the hands of Eli, Slade triggered the self-destruct button and fled leaving Eli in the base. Suki was devastated when Slade escape the destroyed base and not her brother. Suki is oblivious to the fact that Slade and Eli were fighting, believed their master and teammate were attacked in their own base. With Eli gone, Slade has Suki eating out of the palm of his hand never knowing the truth. Limstella on the other knew exactly what went on that day, but Slade made sure she never told Suki. With Limstella and her healing powers and Suki with her god-like abilities Slade became a step closer to ruling the world.**  
**

* * *

Thanks for reading! please review!

~Rose


End file.
